The Necromancer Class
The Necromancer The necromancer deals with the dead, and the undead. They are able to deal damage as well as transfer their life force in order to heal others. Major Stat: CON Minor Starts: INT and WIL · Necrotechnician o The necrotechnician uses devices to deal chaos and death. · Necrostalker o The Necrostalker uses shadow magic to deal with opponents and raise minions. · Hemomancer o The Hemomancer is a healer…at the cost of themselves and others. Time Machine Ability Inter-Dimensional Travel The Necromancer’s dealing with the “other side” allow them to concoct a device that will allow travel to other pocket universes. This is a single point talent Min Attribute INT 70, CON 80 Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: None Cast Time: '''5 Rounds '''Range: Touch Passive Ability Sense Life The Necromancer is able to sense lifeforms within a 300’ radius. They can’t sense the type of lifeform, or much about it, but can get a feeling for how strong this life force is. Base Necromancer Abilities Magic Arrow Deals 1d4 damage to one target. Rank 2 applies a 1 damage bleed effect for 2 turns; Rank 3 applies 1 damage for 3 rounds; and Rank 4 applies a 2 damage bleed for 3 rounds. Min: 55 CON Counter: Spell Cast Time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: None Consume Life force Deal 1d3+3/2/1/1 Damage and take back ½ of the damage you deal as health. Min: 55 CON, 55 INT Counter: '''Spell '''Cast Time: '''Damage is instant, health returned on '''your next turn. Distance: '''20’ '''MP: '''5 Trade Wounds Swap the damage taken with another target. If you have 5 hp taken out and your warrior has 10, you trade the -‘s. You do not swap total HP. '''Min: 60 CON, 55 INT Counter: None Cast Time: Instant Distance: 10’ MP: None Necro-Technician Apply Affliction The Necrotechnician uses their devices and machinery to cause the target to fall susceptible to potent diseases. Causing an initial 1d6 damage and an additional 3 damage every one of the player’s turn for 5 turns. Each point increases the AR bonus of this ability by 5/3/2/1. Min: 65 CON, 60 INT Counter: Spell Cast Time: Instant Distance: 25’ MP: 10 Toxic Spray Sprays a target with a potent necrotic plague dealing 1d4 damage instantly. If the target dies and is a weak unit it will come back as a undead follower. Each point adds a +1 modifier to the damage roll. Min: 60 CON, 60 INT Counter: Spell Cast Time: Instant Distance: Melee MP: 15 Self-Asphyxiation You no longer need to breathe! All your gasses no long take effect on you. And everything involving breathing no longer does anything towards you! This is a single point ability. Min: 65 CON, 55 WILL Counter: None Cast Time: Passive Distance: '''None '''MP: None Flashbang You now carry flashbangs. You are able to throw flashbangs in an arc or roll them out from you to stun people. If this goes past the target’s AR it will stun them for 2 rounds. As you rank up this ability it shall increase the AR bonus of Flashbang by 2/2/1/1. Min: 65 CON, 65 INT Counter: Spell Cast Time: Instant Distance: 25’ MP: None Poison Spray Spray the target with a poisonous gas! Rank 1 is Aqua Tofana, 1d4 and then 2 damage for 3 rounds afterwards. Rank 2 deals 1d4+1, and 2 damage for 4 rounds. Rank 3 deals 1d4+1 damage, and 3 damage for 4 rounds. And rank 4 deals 1d4+2, and 3 damage for 4 rounds. Min: 65 CON, 65 INT Counter: Spell Cast Time: Instant Distance: Melee MP: 10 Weak Nano-Robots You now have leaching Nano-robots. Like some sort of… robo-vampire! You gain +1/3/4/5 HP Every 2nd round in combat. Min: 65 CON, 55 WILL Counter: Passive Cast Time: None Distance: None MP: None Mirror Image You can create an undead visage of yourself briefly. For each point you place in this ability, for 2 rounds/point you have a copy of yourself mimic your abilities on the target. This dummy cannot mimic ultimate abilities. Min: 70 CON, 65 INT Counter: None Cast Time: Instant Distance: 5’ MP: 15 Nano-Deconstruction You command a fleet of Nano-Robots to literally deconstruct a target from the inside out. This ability will do no initial damage but instead will deal 1d2 damage until the target dies. This is a single point talent. Min: 70 CON, 70 INT Counter: Spell Cast Time: Instant Distance: 20’ MP: 20 Mind Control Pulse The Necrotechnician uses a special electrical pulse that can mind control a non-Powerful creatures target. For 2/3/4/5 rounds the target becomes a, practically, mindless dummy that can do very basic things. Answer questions, and attack. Min: 70 CON, 60 WILL Counter: None Cast Time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: 15 Nano-Suffocation More Nano-Robots! Now you can use trillions of Nano-robots to lift someone into the air and suffocate them. This will stun the target for one round and deal 1d6 damage per round for each rank in this ability. Min: 75 CON, 70 INT, 60 WILL Counter: Spell Cast Time: Instant Distance: 10’ MP: 20 Ultimate Nano-Robots You remember your vampiric Nano-robots? Well now every attack you deal will return ¼th of the damage dealt as health to you! This is a single point talent. Min: 75 CON, 65 WILL Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''Weak Nano-Robots '''Cast Time: Passive Distance: None MP: None Necrostalker Shadow Slash/ Shadow Bolt The Necromancer channels dark energy in either a melee attack or ranged attack. This deals 1d10 damage. Each point of this ability adds a +1 to the damage. Min: 50 CON, 55 INT Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: 5 Breath of Undeath You are now able to raise the corpse of a weaker NPC to be your follower until it dies. Each point of this ability adds a +1 damage modifier to your follower. Min: 55 CON, 55 INT Counter: Target must be dead. Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 10’ MP: 5 Dark Vision You can now see in the dark as if it was day time! Your day vision is unaffected. All that grave digging did you some good! This is a single point ability. Min: 55 CON, 60 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Passive Distance: View Distance. 25’ MP: None Summon Leeches The Necrostalker summons a random amount of leeches that latch onto a specified target and do 1d4 damage per turn for 5 turns and return 100% of the damage done as health your next turn. Rank 1 adds an extra turn, rank 2 adds a +1 modifier to the damage, rank 3 adds another turn and 4 adds another +1. Min: 55 CON, 60 INT Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 10’ MP: 10 Sense Danger You now have a sort of 6th sense. Sometimes your 6th sense will trigger and sometimes you can stop to think about what’s going on to get a read-out of the situation. This is where your GM will come into play; hinting you onto information that you may want to share! This is a single point ability. Min: 55 CON, 55 WILL Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Passive Distance: None MP: None Rise: Heed Your Master’s Call! Corpses or not you’re about to summon some temporary undead! Ancient corpses? Fresh ones? Doesn’t matter! Your magic is strong enough to raise two zeds that each do 1d3 damage to random unfriendly targets for 2 turns before turning into a pile of death once more. Each point adds a zed. Min: 60 CON, 55 WILL Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: 1 turn Distance: 20’ MP: 10 Ritual of Death The Necrostalker performs a ritual in honor of death; after 1 turn the target will take 1d10+1/2/3/4 of damage. Min: 65 CON, 55 WILL Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: 1 Turn Distance: 30’ MP: 10 Ghost Form Entering a ghost-like state you become immune to all physical damage for 1 turn but you cannot attack. Rank 2 and 3 add an optional extra turn of Ghost Form while rank 4 allows you to cast magical abilities while a ghost. Min: 65 CON, 60 WILL Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: 5 Detonate Corpse You can now cause dead bodies to explode on command. Enemies within 10ft take 1d8, and outside of 10ft take 1d6. This renders the corpse unusable for resurrecting as a pet. Min: 65 CON, 65 WILL Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: 10 Dominant Mind With a WILL roll you have the chance to mind control any living targets. They will become your follower if you do not already have one. If you do have a zed summoned, it will die instantly from the heartbreak. Cannot be used on powerful creatures. Lasts 5 rounds. This is a single point ability. Min: 70 CON, 65 WILL Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: 20 Summon Death Once per game session you can call upon Death itself to kill one non-powerful (Boss) creature instantly. You gain no experience nor money from this target.' Min:' 70 CON, 60 INT, 65 WILL''' Counter:' None' Prerequisite Skill: None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 30’ MP: 20 Hemomancer Mass Consume Life force Deal 1d3+1 Damage and take back ½ of the damage you deal as health from all enemies within 10’/15’/20’/25’ around you. You will take in the HP on your next turn after attacking. Min: 55 CON, 50 INT Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 10’ MP: 10 Blood-Field The Hemomancer creates a force field made of their own blood in some direction around them. They take 10% total HP as damage and create a shield that can absorb up to 60/65/70/75 points of damage Min: CON 60, 50 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 10’ HP: '''10% Total HP Nullify Effect After casting Nullify effect on up to 1/2/3/4 enemy targets they will be unable to cast abilities/use passives for 2/3/4/5 turns. '''Min: CON 60, 50 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 10’ MP: 5 Divination This ability is similar to 6th sense. At the GM’s digression you may stop to have a moment of clarity. The GM can give you hints as to what is going on. This is a single point ability. Min: 60 CON, 55 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: None MP: 5 Book of the Dead Read a passage in an ancient tongue from your planet’s Book of the Dead. This will heal a target ally for 1d6+1/2/3/4 instantly. Min: 65 CON, 55 INT Counter: Spell Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 20’ MP: 10 Ritual of Blood The Hemomancer sacrifices 25% of their maximum HP and gives either themselves or an ally a shield for 50% of the Hemomancer’s total HP. This is a single point ability. Min: 70 CON, 55INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 20’ MP: 25% Maximum HP Call of David David, second King of Israel, blesses your ally with +5/7/9/11 HP. This ability takes a 2 round cooldown. Min: 70 CON, 55 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 20’ MP: 10 Aneurism Give your foe a brain aneurism! Instantly deal 1d10 damage and give them a headache they won’t forget, dealing 5 damage per turn for 3 turns. This is a single point ability. Min: 70 CON, 60 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: 20’ MP: 20 Revival Spend two turns to revive an ally player from the dead, with no zed-like affects! How wonderful! Allies will return with 25%/50%/75%/85% of their Max HP upon revival. Min: 75 CON, 60 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Two Turns Distance: '''10’ '''MP: 20 Lich Form The Hemomancer drains all of their blood from their body as to empower themselves as they enter a lich form. All damage/healing effects are increased by 50%. Everything that would take more than instant to cast, become instant. After this ends the Hemomancer is left with 25% of their maximum HP. This is a single point ability. Min: 75 CON, 65 INT Counter: None Prerequisite Skill: '''None '''Cast Time: Instant Distance: None MP: 20